


Your Grace Provides (fic fan art)

by Gearsmoke



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Exhibitionism, Fan Art, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Other, Voyeurism, camera kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearsmoke/pseuds/Gearsmoke
Summary: Art for Seashadows' second installment in the CamDemon series.  A late birthday gift :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Your Grace Provides (fic fan art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/gifts).



[](https://i.imgur.com/IkB6F3C.jpg)  
  
[Click for bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/IkB6F3C.jpg)  
  
  
This work is intended as an accompaniment to Seashadow's second CamDemon Fic, ['Your Grace Provides For Me'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316549/chapters/50763934) Which I do recommend, as well as the first part,[ 'I'd Rather Be (In The Palm Of Your Hand'.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884253) For which I had also gifted an illustration [(here.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984405)  
  



End file.
